


Words

by Lannyfox



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Ike is probably secretly a cryptid, M/M, Ocean, One Shot, Pining, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lannyfox/pseuds/Lannyfox
Summary: Jimmy struggles on putting his feelings for Kyle into words.





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written a fanfic in my life :) Huge thanks to [Maddie](https://val-mer.tumblr.com/) and [Blythe](https://luminescent-nebulae.tumblr.com/) for proofreading and editing this. I had no idea I was supposed to use exclusively quotation marks for dialogue (because _english_ ), so Maddie had to edit it all out.

       Jimmy adjusted his glasses and looked up from his notebook. There weren’t many people at the beach, but his eyes still traveled for a bit until they settled on a spot a few meters away from him. He could see Kyle playing with his little brother Ike, building sand castles at a safe distance from the shore. He had been giving Ike surfing classes during summer vacation for a while now, and comparing their first session to the one they’ve had this morning, his steadily paced improvement was especially impressive, considering his age.  
      But these weren’t the thoughts that were haunting his mind. He fixated on Kyle instead. Even in the hot weather, Kyle still wore his green ushanka, and Jimmy couldn’t stop himself from noticing the wet red hair strands sticking out from underneath his hat. His pale skin dotted with freckles looked shiny under the strong sun, and was already turning into a more reddish hue. To Jimmy, Kyle’s eyes looked like bright, perfectly carved emeralds, with so many different shades of green within it you could stare at it for days on end.  
      He looked down on his notebook again. The page was covered from top to bottom with several love poems in small, cursive handwriting that suspiciously described someone who curiously resembled his friend Kyle. Jimmy groaned in frustration, ripping out yet another page and kneading it into a ball before throwing it on the sand.  
      “Timmeh, Timmy, Ti-” Started Timmy, who was sitting right by his side, before getting cut off.  
      “N-no, Tim-Tim! That last one was– was terrible! Even worse than all of– all of the other ones until n-now!” Jimmy interrupted him harshly.  
      Timmy sighed. He had been trying to convince his best friend for weeks now of the fact that he is literally the best writer in all of South Park. There was absolutely no way that Kyle could ever read one of his poems and not instantly swoon.  
      “Timmy, Jimmy, Timmeh Tim-Timmeh?”  
      “ _Improvising?_ ” Jimmy turned his body in Timmy’s direction so quickly he almost knocked over their parasol, “I can b-barely even write a poem that– that gets even remotely close to matching his h-hea-heavenly l-looks, if I try to i-im-imp-improvise in front of him I’ll just make a god-goddamn f-fool of myself!”  
      “Tim-Timmeh! Timmy! Timmy, Timmy!” the other boy argued.  
      Jimmy hesitated. His friend made a terribly good point. If he didn’t confess now, even though he’s been trying to for weeks, when would he be able to?  
      “W-well,” Jimmy avoided eye contact, suddenly interested in tapping his pen on his beach chair, “It-it doesn’t– it doesn’t matter that I don’t d-do it if I’m bound to get r-re-rejected anyway, right?”  
      Timmy rolled his eyes in annoyance. They’ve had this talk so many times now, it had already passed the point of defining it as “ridiculous”. This was just pathetic. Both of them knew it wasn’t getting anywhere. But Timmy, like the good friend he is, insisted on trying to help his friend win over his crush.  
      “Timmy, Timmeh, Tim-Timmeh, Timmy, Jimmeh,” he reasoned.  
      “You d-don’t understand, Tim, I r-really– I really like Kyle. I can’t r-ri-risk ruining my chances with-”  
      “Hey, guys!” A familiar voice greeted.  
      Kyle had approached them while they were distracted in their arguing. Jimmy’s heart convulsed, Fortnite danced and backflipped all at the same time in the span of 1.5 seconds. He quickly recomposed himself and greeted Kyle with his best smile. Timmy stared at Kyle dead in the eyes and nodded, greeting him with a calm, “Timmy”.  
      “Hey K-kyle! H-how– how’s it g-g-go-going?” His stuttering always got worse when he was around Kyle, but if the boy noticed, he didn’t seem to mind.  
      “Hey, Jimmy,” He said, smirking a little. Jimmy could have sworn his eyes shone a little brighter when he looked at him. At this point, his heart had already finished doing all of the Fortnite dances and was beating to the rhythm of a nightcore Macarena remix. “Hi, Timmy,”  
      “Timmy!” Timmy wisely added to the conversation. “So, what are you guys doing? I thought I heard Jimmy say my name-”  
     “Oh! No! I mean– I mean yes! We were j-j-ju-just talking a-ab-about…” Jimmy felt a drop of sweat run down his forehead. He quickly side glanced at Timmy before continuing. “...about h-how great your b-bb-br-bro-bro– your– uh.. I-Ike has been d-doing with his– his s-surfing lessons. Yeah, that’s w-wha-what we’ve been– what we’ve been t-talking about.”  
      Kyle’s face instantly brightened up, and Jimmy felt his left leg twitch uncontrollably.  
      “Is that so? Really, I’m so proud of him. He’s been doing so much better in his grades too. I hope he hasn’t been giving you too much work though, sometimes he can be quite annoying.”  
     “O-oh! N-not at all,” Jimmy laughed awkwardly and took a quick glance at Ike, who was staring at him so intensely he felt like he could see through his soul and read his deepest secrets. He stirred uncomfortably in his chair and forced himself to look back at Kyle, which wasn’t much better. “But.. s-sh-shoul-shouldn’t you be– uh, l-l-lo-ooking after him?”  
      Kyle didn’t even blink before responding. “It’s alright. I told him not to move from his spot otherwise I’d kill him,” he said so with a smile, but his tone was dead serious.  
      “A-ah… I-I s-s-see…”  
      “Anyway, what are all of these?” he pointed at the multiple piles of knead paper balls scattered across the sand, and reached to grab one. “Are you-”  
      “DON’T TOUCH THEM!”  
      Kyle stopped midway through his action and backed off slowly. It took Jimmy precisely 2.31 seconds for him to realize what he just said.  
      “Wait n-n-no, I’m– I’m sorry! I didn’t-”  
     “Timmy,” Timmy cut him off and pointed at the ocean’s direction before Jimmy could furtherly embarrass himself. Jimmy looked at him in confusion.  
      “What do you m-mean, screams?” He then looked at where Timmy was pointing at. “Oh.”  
      Kyle still seemed afraid Jimmy might jump on him in an attempt to kill him when he followed his gaze to see what he was looking at.  
      “Wh-” His face swiftly went from mildly scared, to surprised, to then stay in absolute terror. “Ike!”  
      All the way into the ocean, Kyle’s little brother was screaming at the top of his lungs, something both Jimmy and Kyle were both too deep into conversation to notice. The sun was still high and the sea seemed calm 5 minutes ago, but now it was in the most chaotic state Jimmy had seen in months, almost as if it were storming. All Ike could do was desperately try to hold on to his surfboard.  
      Before anyone could even blink, Jimmy quickly grabbed his crutches and rushed to Ike’s aid. While he was running, he barely used his crutches, in favor of running faster, only relying on them for the occasional support, so he wouldn’t fall flat with his face on the sand. The moment he jumped onto the sea, a giant wave engulfed Jimmy, Ike and other two unfortunate people who happened to be swimming nearby. Kyle broke out of his trance and quickly ran off to help them, while Timmy waited under the parasol, intrigued.  
     Before Kyle could throw himself into the ocean in a desperate attempt to try and save them, the sea had already gone back to normal. The colossal, chaotic waves were gone as if they had never happened in the first place. It didn’t take too long before he could see Jimmy, who was safely swimming back to the land with Ike in his arms, although missing his glasses and one of his crutches. When Jimmy reached the shore, Kyle looked like he might have jumped out to hug him out of relief, but stopped midway through, remembering to check on Ike, first and foremost.  
      For someone that just went through a near-death experience, Ike sure looked fine. His expression was so surreally calm, Jimmy almost believed he hallucinated everything that what just happened when Kyle stepped in.  
     “Ike! Thank god, you-” Kyle’s relieved expression changed so fast Jimmy almost missed it when he blinked. “Why did you disobey me?! I said you weren’t supposed to leave your spot!”  
     Ike stared at him with a resting bitch face that looked like he was saying “Seriously? I almost drowned to death and _this_ is what you’re worried about?”. He quickly changed his gaze to Jimmy, who at this point, was already sure Ike was a supernatural entity. He couldn’t see much without his glasses but he could have _sworn_ Ike winked at him before walking away.  
      “Ugh, I’ll have a talk with him later,” Jimmy was still blankly staring at Ike’s back when Kyle suddenly turned to him and hugged him, but backed away just as fast. If Jimmy was still dazed by the current stream of events, Kyle’s warm touch certainly woke him up. “Sweet Abraham, Jimmy! I’m so glad you’re okay! I thought... maybe…” his words got progressively slower as he talked until they were nothing but indiscernible mumbles. Jimmy thought Kyle’s blurry face might have been redder from usual. “Nevermind. You’re fine, and that’s all that matters.”  
      “Um… y-yeah,” Jimmy blinked twice before responding. Kyle smiled at him and he contained the urge to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.  
      “You were so heroic! I doubt any of my _other friends_ would do something like this for my little brother… or me.” He said “other friends”with the same tone of voice people usually talk about pests. Kyle laughed a bit, seemingly happy and relieved. “I don’t know if that means I should get better friends or if you’re just one of a kind, but I guess that means it’s true that actions really do speak a thousand times louder than words.”  
      Jimmy’s heart stopped. He stared at Kyle for an uncomfortable amount of time before asking:  
      “What did you j-just say?”  
      Kyle hesitated.  
      “I said you’re.. one of a kind?” His face was definitely redder than usual when he said that, but Jimmy was focused on something else.  
      “No, a-after that.”  
     “Actions.. speak louder than words?” Kyle didn’t know why Jimmy was staring at him like he just said something alien, but it was making him nervous. That is until Jimmy burst out laughing. Kyle was still confused. He never saw Jimmy laughing this much, and it was so cute he’d be lying if he said his heart didn’t melt a little.  
      “Um…”  
      “Thank you, K-Kyle,” Kyle would have asked “what for?” if Jimmy’s adorable smile hadn’t stolen his ability to speak coherently.  
      “Uh... ah…”  
      Jimmy didn’t give Kyle the time to understand what was going on before leaning in and kissing him. Kyle’s face was _clearly_ red now, and his mouth agape, which seemed to make Jimmy satisfied.  
      “See you l-later Kyle,” He said before walking off in Timmy’s direction.  
      Kyle remained immobile like a statue for a whole minute, which was enough time for Jimmy and Timmy to pack up their things and leave. He then left himself fall down to his knees. He stayed in that position, flustered and red as a tomato for 30 minutes straight before getting up to leave with Ike. The thought of how soft and warm Jimmy’s lips felt as he pushed them into his, is something that would haunt him for the rest of his life.


End file.
